


Warriors: Shattered Peace

by sso_Viktor7



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sso_Viktor7/pseuds/sso_Viktor7
Summary: ShadowClan has lived in the strangest peace for generations, a divided one. Elemental cats are treated with endless respect, and non-elemental cats are treated as less than dirt. However, a prophecy threatens to shatter this horrible system.Pinepaw and Sunpaw, littermates forced into a system that tells them that they shouldn’t love each other, struggle against the things their clan throws at them. Can their sibling love stand against generations of horrible treatment, or will it crumble away like everyone else’s respect for non-elementals?





	1. Allegiances

**ShadowClan**

_Elements specific to ShadowClan blood: very commonly plant, somewhat commonly shadow, uncommonly non-elemental, very rarely poison_

**Leader**

Russetstar: dark ginger, almost brown, tabby she-cat with yellow eyes; has a torn ear, and scars all over her face/chest _(shadow elemental)_

**Deputy**

Nightstalker: jet black tom with white rims around his eyes, and green eyes; has a scar under his eye _(plant elemental)_

**Medicine Cat**

Snowmist: fluffy, stark white tom with amber eyes _(poison elemental)_

  * __Apprentice; Ashpaw__



**Warriors (youngest to eldest)**

Tawnysky: chocolate tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes; has a scar on her shoulder _(plant elemental)_  

Barktalon: dark brown tom with a black face/tail, and yellow eyes; has a torn ear _(shadow elemental)_

Flametooth: brown tom with yellow eyes; has scars peppering his flanks _(plant elemental)_

Smokemask: dark grey she-cat with a black face/tail, and golden eyes _(non-elemental)_

Toadshadow: brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes; has a stubby tail _(plant elemental)_

  * __Apprentice; Ryepaw__



Redmoon: calico she-cat with green eyes; has a scar over one of her eyes, and can’t see from it _(plant elemental)_  

  * __Apprentice; Pinepaw__



Shrewfang: dark brown and white tabby tom with yellow eyes; has scars all over his chest _(poison elemental)_

Hazelfall: honey-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes _(shadow elemental)_  

Snakestrike: grey tom with black paws/underbelly, and blue eyes _(shadow elemental)_

Quailflight: dark ginger, almost brown, she-cat with a white tail tip, and yellow eyes _(plant elemental)_

Foxtail: dark ginger tom with a black tail, and golden eyes _(non-elemental)_

  * __Apprentice; Sunpaw__



Beechfur: ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes; has a torn ear, and scars on her shoulders _(non-elemental)_

  **Apprentices (youngest to oldest)**   

Pinepaw: dark ginger and brown tabby tom with amber eyes _(plant elementals)_

Sunpaw: dark ginger tabby tom with a white tail tip, and amber eyes _(non-elemental)_

Ryepaw: grey and white tabby she-cat with green eyes  _(plant elemental)_

Ashpaw: dark grey she-cat with black dapples on her face/tail/back, and yellow eyes  _(shadow elemental)_

**Queen**

Galeheart: dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes _(plant elemental) (expecting Flametooth’s kits)_

**Elders**

Coldpelt: silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes; has a crooked tail _(non-elemental)_

Breezeflight: black and grey marbled tom with blind yellow eyes  _(plant elemental)_  

 

**ThunderClan**

_Elements specific to ThunderClan blood: very commonly earth, somewhat commonly non-elemental, uncommonly lightning, very rarely light_

**Leader**

Dawnstar: cream tabby she-cat with white paws/underbelly/muzzle, and amber eyes _(earth elemental)_

**Deputy**

Bramblebush: brown tom with a striped tail, and amber eyes _(non-elemental)_

**Medicine Cat**

Mouseleaf: small, tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes _(earth elemental)_

**Warriors (youngest to oldest)**

Cindertail: grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes; has a twisted hind paw _(earth elemental)_

Tigerpounce: dark ginger and white she-cat with green eyes _(non-elemental)_

Robinsong: black and ginger tom with green eyes _(non-elemental)_

Juniperclaw; gray tabby tom with white paws/underbelly, and blue eyes _(lightning elemental)_

  * __Apprentice; Shadepaw__



Sparkfire; bright ginger tabby she-cat with white paws/tail tip, and yellow eyes _(light elemental)_

Frostcloud; gray and white tom with amber eyes; has a torn ear _(lightning elemental)_

Thrushflight; pale brown tom with white paws/underbelly, and green eyes _(earth elemental)_

Burrpelt; jet black she-cat with curly fur, and amber eyes _(earth elemental)_

  * __Apprentice; Skypaw__



Redspots; ginger and white tom with green eyes; has a torn ear, and scars over his shoulders _(non-elemental)_

Rabbitstep; black and brown she-cat with a white tail tip, and yellow eyes _(earth elemental)_

  * __Apprentice; Butterflypaw__



Wolfmask; smoky dark gray she-cat with a white tail tip, and golden eyes _(non-elemental)_

**Apprentices (youngest to oldest)**

Skypaw: gray and white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes _(earth elemental)_

Shadepaw: jet black tom with a white paw, and amber eyes _(non-elemental)_

Butterflypaw: cream and white she-cat with green eyes _(earth elemental)_

**Queen**

Fernleap: cream tabby she-cat with green eyes _(lightning elemental) (mother of Redspot’s kits: Applekit, and Sorrelkit)_

**Kits**

Applekit: ginger, cream, and white tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes  _(lightning elemental)_

Sorrelkit: cream and ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes  _(non-elemental)_  

 

 

**WindClan**

_Elements specific to WindClan blood: very commonly wind, somewhat commonly non-elemental, uncommonly grass, very rarely fire_ __

**Leader**

Woollystar: brown tabby tom with black paws, and yellow eyes _(non-elemental)_

**Deputy**

Doerunner: pale brown she-cat with white dapples on her back, and yellow eyes _(wind elemental)_

**Medicine Cat**

Cloudheart: gray and white tabby tom with green eyes _(non-elemental)_

**Warriors (youngest to oldest)**

Stagleg: dark brown tom with long legs, and amber eyes _(wind elemental)_

Hickorytail: pale brown tabby tom with a darker tail, and yellow eyes _(non-elemental)_

Mistpelt: pale grey she-cat with a white tail tip, and amber eyes _(non-elemental)_

Brackenwind: brown and gray she-cat with a white underbelly, and yellow eyes _(wind elemental)_

Larkbreeze: dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes _(non-elemental)_

  * __Apprentice; Heatherpaw__



Sandwhisker: cream she-cat with white paws/underbelly, and amber eyes _(grass elemental)_

Aspenfrost: gray and black tom with green eyes _(non-elemental)_

Plumstrike: dark gray and white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes _(fire elemental)_

Lilyfoot: white tom with blue eyes _(wind elemental)_

Harepounce: light brown she-cat with green eyes _(grass elemental)_

**Apprentice**

Heatherpaw: dark gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes _(non-elemental)_

**Elder**

__Featherblaze: ginger tabby tom with amber eyes; has a torn ear _(wind elemental)_ _ _

 

 

**RiverClan**

_Elements specific to RiverClan blood: very commonly water, somewhat commonly ice, uncommonly non-elemental, very rarely fog_

**Leader**

Pikestar: silver tabby she-cat with white paws/underbelly, and amber eyes _(water elemental)_

**Deputy**

Torrentstorm: pale gray tom with yellow eyes _(water elemental)_

**Medicine Cat**

Minnowpool: small, dark gray tom with black paws, and yellow eyes _(ice elemental)_

**Warriors (youngest to oldest)**

Eelclaw: sleek black she-cat with amber eyes; has scars over her flanks _(water elemental)_

Rainpetal: dark gray and pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes _(ice elemental)_

Shelltalon: pale gray tom with black paws, and amber eyes _(water elemental)_

  * __Apprentice; Carppaw__



Ivywhisker: black and white she-cat with yellow eyes _(non-elemental)_

Greybird: pale gray and white tom with yellow eyes _(water elemental)_

Hawkflight: pale brown and white tom with green eyes _(ice elemental)_

  * __Apprentice; Reedpaw__



Stormwhisker: dark gray and silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes _(non-elemental)_

Ottercry: sleek dark brown tom with yellow eyes _(ice elemental)_

Talonstorm: silver tabby she-cat with green eyes; has scars over her legs and shoulders _(water elemental)_

  * __Apprentice; Murrelpaw__



Gooseheart: black and gray tom with blue eyes _(non-elemental)_

Moonblossom: dark gray and pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes _(ice elemental)_

**Apprentices**

Carppaw: silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes _(water elemental)_

Reedpaw: pale brown and gray tom with amber eyes _(ice elemental)_

Murrelpaw: gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes _(non-elemental)_

**Queens**

Bluemist: blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes _(fog elemental) (expecting Torrentstorm’s kits)_

Oakfeather: pale brown she-cat with darker patches, and amber eyes _(non-elemental) (mother of Hawkflight’s kits: Salmonkit, and Murkykit)_

**Kits**

Salmonkit: gray and dark brown tom with yellow eyes _(fog elemental)_ _ __ _

Murkykit: dark brown she-cat with amber eyes _(ice elemental)_


	2. Prologue

An inky blue sky danced with dark purples and dark greens, and silvery stars glittered playfully in the sky. Frogs and crickets chirped their songs to the night sky from the safety of their marshy pine forest. The gentlest of breezes rustled the nettles of the pines, and cooled the humid forest.

Through the dark shrubbery, a stark white pelt sliced by with ease. Confident paws took long strides, dodging sharp bushes and thorns. He reached the edge of the forest and pushed past into a large clearing where grass expanded beyond him. He padded to the center of the clearing and looked up at the moon and stars, and his amber eyes caught the moonlight with an eerie glow.

He snapped back to reality when he heard pawsteps approaching. A fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes padded up to him, and stardust seemed to follow her every pawstep. Her gaze was kind and warm as she approached him.

“Snowmist.” She purred once she was in front of him. “Early as usual.” She sat down and wrapped her tail around her front paws. 

Snowmist purred and flicked his ear. “Late as usual, Marshpetal.” He greeted her by pressing his muzzle to her forehead.

Marshpetal gave her former apprentice a lick below his jaw before pulling away. “You know me, always having so many thoughts.”

Snowmist gave a knowing purr, and sat next to Marshpetal. He looked up at the stars. “Is there a reason you called me here tonight?” He finally asked, looking down at Marshpetal.

Marshpetal sighed and looked up at Snowmist, and the breeze caught her fur. “There will be change coming to ShadowClan. Brothers by love and bond will destroy what you now know to restore what once was.” She said, and her voice seemed to get father from her body.

Snowmist burrowed his brow. “What does that mean?” He asked, rising to his paws.

Marshpetal shook her head and stepped away from Snowmist. “I’m not certain, but you must go now.”

“Wait-”

Snowmist woke up in the safety of the medicine den, curled up in his nest with his tail over his muzzle. He unwound from his position and arched his back upwards into a stretch. A yawn parted his muzzle before he glanced to the nest beside his. Ashpaw laid in a similar position to how Snowmist had woken up, and her dark grey flanks rose and fell calmly.

 _Good, she didn’t have that dream as well._ He thought, and licked between her ears. Ashpaw trilled and curled up tighter, and her ear flicked. Snowmist let out a proud purr before padding out of the medicine den.

Snow peppered the ground, and more snowflakes were coming down from the dark sky. They slowly danced down to the ground in complicated twirls, and one of them landed on Snowmist’s nose. He sneezed and rubbed his paw to his nose, then made his way to a tree stump near the medicine den.

He jumped on top of it and looked up at the moon, which was phasing in and out of focus with the dark clouds circling it. He sighed, letting a puff of mist curl out of his mouth and into the open night air. _Such a quiet night._

“Speaking to StarClan?” A rough voice to his side asked, snapping him out of his daze.

Snowmist looked to his side and saw Russetstar standing there, neck raised to look at him. He nodded and gazed back up at the stars. “More like trying to get them to clarify something.”

He felt Russetstar leap to his side on the stump. “Did they speak to you?” She asked with genuine curiosity and concern.

“There will be change coming to ShadowClan. Brothers by love and bond will destroy what you now know to restore what once was.” He echoed what Marshpetal had told him, then looked down to find Russetstar pondering the prophecy.

Despite not being able to read minds, he could see her brain rushing to think about what this could possibly mean. She finally looked at him, and flicked her tail. “Very well then. Let the change come, for better or for worse.” She said.

Snowmist nodded, and watched Russetstar leap off the stump and land gracefully on the ground. “But we’ll stop it if it’s for the worse, right?” He asked with a tilt of his head.

Russetstar nodded, giving him a look. “Of course we will, but we shall see.” She said and padded back to her tent. “Goodnight, Snowmist.” And she disappeared through the ivy curtain of her den.

Snowmist looked back up at the moon. Let the change come, then. He thought, and leaped off the stump. On his way to the medicine den, he saw Pinekit make his way out of the nursery with the remains of some prey that he and Sunkit must’ve shared. The two toms made eye contact, and Pinekit gave a wave of his tail before disappearing into the dirt place.

Snowmist chuckled and padded into the medicine den. _That kit will be something impressive one day._


	3. Chapter I

“Again,” Redmoon’s voice barked from Pinepaw’s side. “And focus this time. You have to land this attack accurately.”

The sun hung towards the west in the sky, but no real warmth reached the earth below. Snow lightly dusted the pine marshes, but it had turned muddy and squishy under the paws of ShadowClan cats. It was cold, but not unbearable, and a few critters scurried to and from their hiding places among the pines.

“Yeah! Your clumsy root attack hit me.” Ryepaw huffed, licking a small cut on her shoulder.

Pinepaw eased from his attack position and narrowed his eyes at Ryepaw with an irritated growl. “Then move next time, it’s only a few pawsteps.” He lashed his tail.

He yelped when he felt a strong paw cuff his ear. He jumped away from his attacker and looked at Redmoon, rubbing his ear. Redmoon loomed over him like a sturdy tree, and her ginger pelt reflected the lazy leaf-bare sunlight like a dull flame.

“You can’t always rely on your clanmates moving, Pinepaw. They won’t always be paying attention to your attacks.” Redmoon flicked her tail towards the scar on her face, and Pinepaw winced.

He glanced down at his paws and flicked his tail. “I know, I’m sorry.” He mumbled, and swatted a pebble away.

Redmoon sighed and flicked her tail towards Pinepaw’s. “Just focus on your target.” She said in a softer tone, then padded away.

Pinepaw watched her until she sat down facing him. She gave him a nod, and he nodded back, turning to face the pine tree directly ahead of him. _The forest listens to my every command. It comes to my call without hesitation. I am one with this forest, and this forest is one with me._ He thought.

He lifted his paw, and a rooth emerged from the ground in a glorious rumble. Ryepaw stood in front of the pine tree, staring anxiously at the root and digging her claws into the earth. Pinepaw focused on the spot above of Ryepaw, and bunched up his legs before leaping. The root quickly followed his command, and when Pinepaw landed with his claws outstretched, the root slammed against the target he had been aiming for. He felt a rush go through his paws as the root slowly returned to the hole it had come from.

“That’s better.” Redmoon called as she padded up to Pinepaw and Ryepaw. “See how much better the attack feels when you focus?”

Pinepaw lifted a paw and stared at it. “It does…” He mumbled with fascination.

He heard Redmoon let out one of her rare, raspy purrs. “Let’s head back to camp before the sun goes down.” She said and started heading back to camp.

Pinepaw rushed to trot by Redmoon’s side. Ryepaw ran ahead of the mentor and apprentice, clearly eager to dive into the warmth of her nest. They continued to make their way back to camp, muddy snow squelching under their paws uncomfortably. Even Redmoon stopped to shake off a clunk of mud that had clung to one of her hind paws. It was comfortably silent, however, all that was heard was the squelsh of the snow below, and the croaks of frogs in the distant pools of water.

“You did better today, Pinepaw.” Redmoon spoke up after shaking off yet another clunk of mud from her paws. “Your attacks have really improved.”

Pinepaw glanced at Redmoon, who was keeping her good eye looking ahead. “Thank you, Redmoon.” He purred, lifting his tail to curl above his back.

Redmoon shifted her gaze to Pinepaw, and flicked her ear. “You have great potential, Pinepaw. You have a control over plants that I have never seen before.” She said in a gentle tone.

Pinepaw’s ears pinned against his head, and he glanced down at his paws. He knew this. For StarClan’s sake, the whole clan knew about it. He was considered the star kit of the clan, son of the deputy and a respected senior warrior. He was able to summon his first plant at two moons old.

Then there was Sunpaw. His littermate constantly living in his shadow, and Pinepaw did not like it. It was unfair. Sunpaw was as strong as any elemental cat.

As they padded up the slope that led to the bracken and bramble barrier of camp, Pinepaw stopped just as Redmoon disappeared through the opening. He glanced towards the western horizon, where the sun was beginning to set. The sky was tinted a lovely yellow with cream colored clouds, and bursts of orange and pink followed the sun in its descend. He took in the beauty of it, and purred to himself, before slipping inside through the tunnel.

Camp was bustling with activity. Cats were still out sharing tongues and lounging in the remaining sunlight. Warriors returned from patrols with news for the deputy. It was heartwarming to return to such a peaceful camp.

He saw Ryepaw scurry towards her mentor, Toadshadow, to possibly tell her about the training session. Ashpaw was scurrying to hide the herbs she had out to dry during the day, and Snowmist hot on her trail with a bundle of herbs of his own. Sunpaw was chatting with Foxtail and Smokemask in a shaded corner of camp.

Pinepaw purred at the sight of his brother and began to make his way over when he was stopped by a mountain of jet black fur. He took a step back and came face to face with his father. _Great._ He thought and forced a happy look.

Nightstalker flicked his tail and looked at Pinepaw through slightly narrowed eyes. “Welcome back, Pinepaw. I assume your day of training went well.” He cast a glance at Redmoon.

Redmoon stood beside her apprentice, almost defensively. “Yes,” she responded in monotony. “His accuracy with his root attack has improved greatly.”

Nightstalker nodded stiffly and gave Redmoon an almost poisonous look before padding towards Russetstar, who was coming back from a hunting patrol. Pinepaw let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, looked over at Redmoon, and mouthed a “thank you”. The calico she-cat cast a warm glance at Pinepaw before heading off to the warrior’s den.

Pinepaw shook off his fur, and looked at the corner he had seen Sunpaw in, only to find it now empty. He looked around camp, but found no sign of of his brother’s dark ginger pelt. _He probably went into the apprentice’s den, and very likely hasn’t eaten. I should bring him something._ He bounded towards the fresh kill pile, which had five pieces of prey, and picked out a thin blackbird.

He trotted up to the apprentice’s den, and saw his brother laying on his nest, grooming his pelt. He plopped down next to Sunpaw and dropped the blackbird right in front of him.

“Pinepaw, what is this?” Sunpaw asked, glancing down at the blackbird.

Pinepaw heard the soft grumble of Sunpaw’s stomach at the sight of the prey, but his brother said nothing about it. “It’s a blackbird, obviously.” He rolled his eyes. “I brought it for you to eat.”

Sunpaw glanced down at the blackbird, then back at Pinepaw. “You know that I can’t eat before you.” He whisper-yelled, lashing his tail.

“I don’t care, you’re hungry and I brought food.” Pinepaw paused to push the blackbird even closer to Sunpaw. “Now eat.” He demanded.

Sunpaw shook his head. “You’re absolutely feather-brained…” He mumbled, and took the first bite.

When Sunpaw finally looked at him, Pinepaw started to purr. “See? The camp didn’t come burning down, and ShadowClan didn’t fall into chaos.” He said and took the second bite.

“If Foxtail finds ou-”

Pinepaw pressed his paw against Sunpaw’s muzzle to quiet him while he swallowed his piece of prey. “Foxtail won’t find out because we’re not going to tell him.” He said, and gave Sunpaw a look when he opened his mouth to talk. “All that he will know is that we ate together.”

Sunpaw sighed and narrowed his eyes playfully at Pinepaw. “Whatever you say.” He purred and took another bite.

They continued to talk as they shared their prey, and before they knew it, the sun had gone down all the way. The night wrapped her cold, purply-black wings around the marshes, and clouds rolled in from the east. The activity in camp died down as warriors settled in for the cold night.

Ryepaw had entered the den a little before nightfall, and she curled up in her nest almost immediately. Pinepaw and Sunpaw settled in for the night as well, curled up together to share warmth like they used to do in the nursery. The stillness of the leaf-bare night is what eventually drove Pinepaw to find sleep.

 

_Darkness surrounded him like water, and Pinepaw kicked and lashed out at the dark, but nothing moved. He could feel the cold dampness of the darkness around him, and his ears rang in the silence. He opened his mouth to cry out, but nothing came out._

_He was alone._

_There was a thump somewhere, and then a strip of light that nearly blinded him cut through above him. He could hear a voice. He desperately kicked towards it, reaching out his claws towards the light._

 

“Pinepaw, wake up.” Sunpaw’s voice whispered him awake. He was gently shaking him with his paws on his shoulder.

Pinepaw looked up at his brother, and then outside the den. It was still mostly dark outside, but a hint of pink was sneaking up the sky. He glanced at his brother again.

“You were kicking and whimpering.” Sunpaw’s eyes were pools of worried amber. “Are you okay?” He was whispering, as to not wake up Ryepaw.

Pinepaw stood up to stretch, then sat back down. “I think I had a nightmare, but I don’t remember it.” He answered honestly.

Sunpaw nodded. “That’s okay.” He gave a soft purr and started to groom Pinepaw.

Pinepaw sat there, accepting his brother’s grooming. He felt unusually tired and heavy, as if he hadn’t slept at all during the night. He looked back out of the apprentice’s den, and winced. _I have dawn patrol._ He thought tiredly.

He pulled away from Sunpaw and pressed foreheads with him. “I have dawn patrol. I’ll see you later.” He whispered before slipping out of the den.

Pinepaw emerged to a still quiet camp. The night had delivered a fresh layer of snow, and the breeze was frigid. He shivered and fluffed out his pelt against the cold, lashing his tail. He glanced around camp and saw Tawnsky, and Shrewfang already by the entrance, chatting away. He padded up to the warriors, and they regarded him with purrs.

“You look tired, Pinepaw.” Tawnysky pointed out, placing a paw under Pinepaw’s chin to get a better look at him.

“Did you sleep well? I know you went to sleep rather early.” Shrewfang said, looking at the tired lines below Pinepaw’s eyes.

Pinepaw shook his head once Tawnysky let go of his chin. “No, I didn’t sleep well. But I think I can manage.” He gave them his best confident look.

Tawnysky and Shrewfang shared a look, then glanced back at Pinepaw with warm expressions. “If you say so.” Tawnysky said.

“Are we ready for this patrol?” Toadshadow grunted as she padded up to the gathered cats.

“We still need Flametooth. Did you wake him up?” Shrewfang flicked an ear in confusion while looking at Toadshadow.

Toadshadow glared at Shrewfang, and lashed her tail. “He’s not my responsibility.” She hissed.

Pinepaw saw Shrewfang rolled his eyes, then saw Flametooth rushing towards them from the nursery. “I’m so sorry!” The brown tom panted. “I got caught up visiting Galeheart, she’s so close to having our kits.”

Shrewfang cast Toadshadow a look that she hissed at, before disappearing through the camp exit. Tawnysky followed Shrewfang, then Flametooth went. Pinepaw went to go after them, but Toadshadow pushed past him, slipping through the exit. _She woke up with a thorn in her nest._ He huffed and pushed through the tunnel.

The marshes were quiet, and snow was layered, unbroken and still white. Pinepaw sneezed against the cold, and fluffed his fur again. “Sweet StarClan, it’s cold.” He shook off his pelt and stamped his paws against the ground.

“You’ll get warmer once we start moving.” Tawnysky bounded up to stand beside him, and brushed her shoulder against his.

Pinepaw purred, happy that she shared her warmth. “Where are we patrolling again?” He asked Shrewfang.

Shrewfang fluffed his fur against the cold. “ThunderClan border.” He responded. “They’ve been marking their border with stronger scents, and claw marks. Russetstar suspects an attack.”

Looking around at the cats that would be going in the patol, Pinepaw immediately noticed the bulk of it. Tawnysky, a young but strong warrior respected for her battle strategies. Flametooth, reliable and can take a hit. Toadshadow, fast and sneaky in her attacks. Shrewfang, the only poison elemental warrior, and a powerful fighter. And himself. The star apprentice that summoned his first plant at two moons old.

“Mouse-brained ThunderClan.” Tawnysky grumbled. “They’ve been nothing but pests all leaf-bare.”

Shrewfang gave her an amused look before turning to the rest of the patrol. “I will be leading the patrol at the head. I want Tawnysky and Pinepaw to be the body, and Toadshadow and Flametooth to be the tail.” He announced and trotted off with a flick of his tail.

Pinepaw fell in line with Tawnysky, and she brushed her shoulder against him excitedly again. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Toadshadow and Flametooth had fallen in line as well, with Toadshadow grumbling under her breath. Flametooth looked as happy as ever. _They’re complete opposites._ He thought with amusement before looking ahead.

The marshes slowly started swimming in the golden rays of the early sun, and the sky was tinted with orange and pink swipes that took over the entire sky. The inky blue of the night slowly faded, along with the stars. Pine trees cast cold shadows on the snowy ground as the patrol trotted through the forest with confident strides. There was a relaxing quiet in the heart of the forest, but as they reached the ThunderClan border, it became eerie.

Pinepaw felt the fur along his back rise when he cast a glance across the river that marked the border between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. The bare branches of the oak and maple trees looked like the exposed ribs of a dead cat, all reaching for the sky. _How can any cat live in a creepy place like that?_ He thought with a shudder. The branches of bushes seemed to stare at them, unblinking.

“Keep your eyes and noses sharp, I can smell a ThunderClan patrol not that far from the river.” Shrewfang announced from the head. His voice was barely above a whisper, as to not alert the ever creepy, dead forest of ThunderClan.

Pinepaw trotted up to a shrub and began to mark it, when a rumble shook from within the ThunderClan forest. He stood on edge, claws unsheathed and teeth bared.

He didn’t see it, there was no way he could’ve. Columns of earth shot up from the ground in the heart of the patrol, and one right beneath Pinepaw. He was tossed against a tree, and the world started to spin and blurr. His ears rang and he looked around in time to see the figures dart from across the river.

“ShadowClan, attack!” He heard Shrewfang yowl as the ringing subsided.

_ThunderClan is attacking._


	4. Chapter II

Pinepaw dizzily got on his paws, and nearly crumbled under his own weight. He could see the figures of five cats darting to attack his patrol. Slowly, Pinepaw regained balance and his senses. He heard the yowls and hisses of the cats all around him, and he nearly covered his ears with his paws.

He saw Tawnysky and Flametooth standing back-to-back against a brown tom with a striped tail, and a ginger and white tabby she-cat. Shrewfang was facing off with a pale brown tom, and Toadshadow was struggling against a black she-cat and a grey and white she-cat.

He shook his head, and droplets of scarlet scattered onto the snow, with the blood slowly dripping from his mouth. He was vaguely aware of the strong taste of blood pooling in his mouth slowly, but he pushed it aside. He ran towards the grey and white she-cat that was about to strike Toadshadow’s flank, and toppled her over.

She rolled away from him, and quickly leaped to her paws with unsheathed claws. In the light of dawn, Pinepaw became aware of her striking yellow eyes and obscure tabby patterns across the grey patches that broke her otherwise pristine white fur.  _ Skypaw. _ He felt his muscles become less tense, but stopped himself.  _ We’re in battle, and she’s the enemy. _ He reminded himself, and unsheathed his claws.

Pinepaw lashed his tail and snarled. “I’m surprised that ThunderClan would bring a kit into battle.” He mocked. He could feel the blood that had pooled in his mouth drip out in thin cascades onto the snow below.

Skypaw looked disturbed by the blood that fell from Pinepaw’s mouth, but she quickly shook it off with a hiss. “I’m not a kit!” She yowled, and lounged for Pinepaw.

Pinepaw barely dodged her attack, feeling her claws slice a corner of his ear. It felt hot as blood began to well on the cut. He turned to face her, and a root rumbled out of the ground at his command, lashing along with his tail. Skypaw was looking at the root with angry eyes. She hopped around on the tip of her paws, lashing bluff strikes at Pinepaw’s face.

Pinepaw jumped back with each slash, eyes narrowed.  _ What is she doi- _ his stream of thought was cut off abruptly when a blunt force hit his side. He was knocked to the side, and he rolled in the nettle and snow covered earth. He could feel the air leave his lungs, and he was left wheezing on his side as Skypaw ran over with claws unsheathed.

He lashed his tail, and the root he had summoned listened to him. With a flick of his tail, the root leaped for Skypaw, and wrapped around her hind leg. Skypaw fell to the ground with a grunt. She snapped back with bared teeth, only to realize that it was a root, then her eyes widened with terror.

Pinepaw slowly got to his paws, finally catching his breath. He approached Skypaw with narrowed eyes. “You’re not the only one who can use their elemental powers.” He hissed and unsheathed his claws.

He lifted his paw and raked across her face. Skypaw yowled and blood began to well and flow from the slash. Pinepaw flicked his tail for the root to release her hind leg, then lifted his paw again for another strike.

 

There was a piercing shriek that seemed to stop the entire forest.

 

Pinepaw turned his head to see Shrewfang with his jaws clamped around the hind leg of the black she-cat. She was writhing and mewling, and the ThunderClan cats looked horrified. Pinepaw heard Skypaw gasp loudly and rise to her paws.

“Burrpelt!” She cried, racing past Pinepaw and to the black she-cat.

“ThunderClan, retreat!” Cried the brown tom with the striped tail.

The cats quickly made their way over the river by the bridge of rocks that one of their earth elementals must’ve summoned. The brown tom with a striped tail picked the black she-cat by the scruff once Shrewfang had let go of her hind leg, and Skypaw helped carry the bottom half of the she-cat across the bridge.

There was a moment of silence as the ShadowClan patrol watched the bramble bushes shake as the ThunderClan patrol retreated. That’s when the triumphant caterwauling from the patrol began. Pinepaw felt lightheaded when he saw the yellowish clear liquid that was dripping from Shrewfang’s adder-like fangs. He watched as the adder-like fangs retracted to the roof of Shrewfang’s mouth, and his normal cat fangs came back into view.

_ How bad was the venom? Will Burrpelt be okay? _ Pinepaw thought as the patrol came to surround him with beaming expressions.

“ThunderClan is so mouse-brained, taking on a patrol like this.” Toadshadow gloated, licking the ruffled fur of her chest. She bore a small nick on one ear, and a bite with dry, matted blood on her shoulder.

“I know right? Especially since we have Shrewfang.” Flametooth meowed, looking over at Shrewfang with deep admiration. He sported new scratches on his chest and shoulder.

Shrewfang acknowledged the compliment with a flick of his ear. “Let’s finish marking the border and head back to camp.” He ordered and went back to marking the border.

 

When they finished, the patrol headed back to camp with triumphant strides. Not even leaf-bare had made their clan weaker. Pinepaw felt the victory along with his patrol, but he couldn’t help the cold shiver that ran along his spine when the image of Shrewfang’s jaws clamped around the she-cat’s leg came back to his mind.

“How do you feel?” Tawnysky asked after slowing to trot beside him. One of her eyes was nearly swollen shut from a scratch that reached her muzzle.

“Weak… And I have a dull ache on my side.” He mumbled, glancing down at his paws.

He felt Tawnysky give his shoulder a quick lick. “This was your first battle, after all,” she gave him a gentle nudge with her muzzle, “Don’t feel too bad about struggling against Skypaw. She’s been an apprentice for longer than you have.”

Pinepaw purred and nudged Tawnysky back with his muzzle. “Thank you, Tawnysky.” They continued their path back to camp in silence.

It was nearly sunhigh when they reached camp, and the clan was expecting them anxiously. Gasps and mutters broke through the clearing when the patrol finally pushed through the bramble tunnel. Even Galeheart was out of the nursery with Snakestrike laying next to her. Nightstalker rushed towards the patrol within heartbeats, with the fur on his neck bristled.

“What happened? I was about to organize a search patrol for you.” Nightstalker lashed his tail and looked at Shrewfang for answers.

Shrewfang was about to speak when Russetstar padded over, her yellow eyes blazing. “Russetstar’s suspicions about ThunderClan attacking were correct.” Shrewfang acknowledged his leader with a bow of his head.

Nightstalker looked to Russetstar, whose tail was lashing. “Fox-hearts.” Russetstar rolled her eyes. “Did you protect the border?”

Shrewfang nodded. “We won this battle.”

“Thank you,” Russetstar motioned to the warriors in the patrol, and to Pinepaw, “You fought bravely, from what I can see. Now go see Snowmist and Ashpaw.”

Shrewfang took another bow, and so did the rest of the patrol. Pinepaw followed Tawnysky into the medicine den, past the tunnel of sedge. Inside was a small clearing dotted with reed and sedge nests, covered from the elements by a dome of sedge. In the corner was a tree stump with a large burrow dug beneath the roots, where the medicine cats and their herb storages slept.

Ashpaw’s scent was strong in the clearing, and Pinepaw let himself relax in the sweetness of it. She had been an amazing denmate while Pinepaw and Sunpaw were still kits. Her grey face dappled with black peered out from the burrow in the roots, and her yellow eyes clouded with worry.

“Great StarClan! What happened?” Ashpaw gasped as she padded over to sniff the injured patrol.

“We fought a ThunderClan patrol.” Tawnysky informed while Ashpaw sniffed her eye.

Ashpaw nodded and pulled away as the rest of the patrol filtered through. “Take a nest that you like, and I’ll be back with the herbs I need.” She said and padded back to the burrow.

Pinepaw watched as her tail disappeared into the seeming inky darkness of the burrow, and shivered.  _ How do they find their way around down there? _ He wondered, taking a nest near the center of the clearing. Tawnysky laid down on the nest next to Pinepaw, and started to lick her paw pad.

“Did you step on a thorn?” Shrewfang asked as he laid down next to her.

Tawnysky nodded. “I want Ashpaw or Snowmist to take it out though, I’m not the best at this kind of thing.”

Shrewfang rumbled out a purr. “You always were terrible at taking care of the elder’s ticks when you were an apprentice.” He teased.

Tawnysky used her good paw to playfully shove Shrewfang. “Oh, go tease someone else, beetle-brain.” She purred.

The two warriors burst into purrs, and Pinepaw playfully rolled his eyes. “Oh, be mates already you two bee-brains.” He purred.

Tawnysky looked flustered, and hid her face with her paws between meek purrs. Shrewfang looked delighted at her reaction, and placed his tail over hers, purring loudly. Pinepaw couldn’t help but purr at the two warriors.

He looked over and caught Toadshadow looking almost disgusted by Shrewfang and Tawnysky before rolling over to have her back facing them. Flametooth was simply grooming himself and casting humorous glances at his fellow warriors.

Snowmist suddenly slithered through the entrance, looking elegant despite the bundle of herbs between his jaws. His amber eyes widened slightly, and he set down the bundle.

“Well, well. This is quite the number of visitors.” He flicked his tail.

Ashpaw finally walked out from the burrow with her own bundle of herbs, and set them down. “You’re back!” She meowed, then turned to the patrol. “They fought with ThunderClan during patrol.”

Snowmist nodded and turned his gaze back to the patrol. “Very well then. I’ll come join you once I’ve organized these herbs,” he motioned to the bundle at his paws with his tail, “I trust you’ll be fine without me.” He grabbed his bundle and disappeared into the burrow.

Ashpaw looked at the patrol and gave them a purr. “Alright, let’s check those wounds.” She said, picking up her bundle and making her way to Toadshadow, who was closest.

Toadshadow accepted the treatment with little response, only hissing when Ashpaw applied dock to the bite on her shoulder. Flametooth barely complained when his wounds were treated. Snowmist emerged when Ashpaw was treating Tawnysky, and the pretty tortoiseshell had a special poultice made for her eye that would stay there like a patch. Shrewfang had his wounds treated by Snowmist, although they were minor.

One by one, the warriors left with recommendations from Snowmist, leaving Pinepaw as the last patient. Ashpaw bounded up to him with a renewed bundle of herbs. “I can only see the nick on your ear, but Flametooth told me you were hit twice with an earth column and that you hit a tree.” She flicked her tail tip and spread out the herbs in her bundle. “So you’re a special case for now.”

Pinepaw sighed and rested his head on his paws. “I’ve been a special case since I was two moons old.” He mumbled.

Ashpaw gave him a look, then used her paws to roll him to his side. “Yeah, I know.” She responded and picked up some dock, chewing it into a poultice.

Ashpaw applied the poultice to the nick on his ear. She then proceeded to prod at Pinepaw’s sides to check for any internal pain, and as he was about to tell her that he was fine, he felt a searing pain shoot through his flank. He couldn’t help the pained mewl that came out of his muzzle.

“There it is.” Ashpaw muttered. She grabbed two leaves and a heather stalk from her bundle.

Pinepaw cringed against the pain, suddenly more aware of it. He watched as Ashpaw placed the leaves on a bigger ivy leaf, then squeezed the nectar out of the heather stalk. She used her claw to mix them up together, then pushed the mixture towards Pinepaw.

“Eat that.” She ordered.

Pinepaw lapped up the mixture, leaving the ivy leaf clean. The mixture didn’t taste horrible, and he was glad. The pain on his side dulled to a soft sting.

“You’ll have to stay here for tonight.” Snowmist’s voice chimed in from the corner. “I want to see if that internal injury is worse than it seems.” He said, then slithered out of the medicine den.

Ashpaw nuzzled Pinepaw’s cheek and purred. “If I know Sunpaw, he’ll be here soon.” She said before gathering up her bundle and disappearing into the burrow.

Pinepaw laid there on his side, looking at the entrance of the den expectantly.

 

It was a little before sundown when Sunpaw finally pushed his way through the entrance, mouse dangling from his jaws. Pinepaw lifted his head and purred. “You came.”

Sunpaw padded over and dropped the mouse in front of Pinepaw’s muzzle. “Of course I did!” He flicked his tail. “I’m not about to abandon my littermate in his time of need.” He purred and laid down in front of Pinepaw.

Pinepaw purred and sniffed the mouse. It was still somewhat warm. He looked up at Sunpaw. “I already ate,” Sunpaw reassured him.

Pinepaw tore into the mouse with glee. When he was done, he looked at Sunpaw guiltily. “Sorry, I haven’t eaten all day.”

Sunpaw purred and licked his brother between the ears. “Don’t worry about it, I knew you were hungry.” 

They stayed there, talking until the sun went down and the night came back with a cold breeze and promise of more snow. Sunpaw said his goodbyes and left Pinepaw alone in the warm medicine den to his dreams.


End file.
